Poly(arylene ether) resin is a type of plastic known for its excellent water resistance, dimensional stability, and inherent flame retardancy. Properties such as strength, stiffness, chemical resistance, and heat resistance can be tailored by blending it with various other plastics in order to meet the requirements of a wide variety of consumer products, for example, plumbing fixtures, electrical boxes, automotive parts, and coated wire.
Common plastics blended with poly(arylene ether) include polystyrenes, nylons, and polyolefins. Although polyolefins often exhibit good resistance to solvents and oils, poly(arylene ether)s tend to be less resistant to these chemicals. Therefore, blends of polyolefins and poly(arylene ether)s are often unsuitable to make plastic parts that are routinely exposed to solvents and oils. This is particularly true for underhood automotive parts, which can be exposed to gasoline, motor oil, brake fluid, and transmission fluid. Such automotive parts are often made from the halogenated resin polyvinyl chloride. There is an increasing desire to reduce or eliminate the use of halogenated resins in insulating layers due to their negative impact on the environment. In fact, many countries are beginning to mandate a decrease in the use of halogenated materials.
There is therefore an urgent need for halogen-free plastics that exhibit the physical properties and chemical resistance required for flexible underhood automotive parts.